


how the mighty fall (in love)

by Takeya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (and secretly huge fans of each other), (in which Victor and Yuuri are famous authors), (or the authors AU that nobody asked for), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, M/M, Pining
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeya/pseuds/Takeya
Summary: Tout fan de Victor Nikiforov a trois points en commun :1. Ils ont des attentes irréalistes concernant les romans d'amour2. Ils marquent leur calendrier avec les dates de sorties de son nouveau livre et les premières de ces dernières adaptations au cinéma.3. Ils aiment ou détestent passionnément son grand rival, un auteur mystérieux dont le pseudonyme se compose uniquement de deux lettres : « KY ».





	how the mighty fall (in love)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how the mighty fall (in love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202108) by [braveten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/braveten/pseuds/braveten). 



> Salut tout le monde!  
> Cette fic est pour célébrer les 1000 abonnés sur [mon Tumblr](https://actualyuuri.tumblr.com/) ! J'ai fait un sondage, il y a un moment, pour savoir quelle courte et multi chap fic , je devrais faire, donc la voilà! Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui me suivent, c'est pour vous : D Cette fic va faire 2-3 chapitres et j'espère vraiment que vous l'apprécierez! Si vous vous demandiez où était mon Vigilante AU que j'ai promis, il arrive bientôt!
> 
> Je voudrais remercier [forovnix](https://forovnix.tumblr.com/) pour m'avoir aider avec cette fic et d'avoir veiller sur elle depuis le début ( et de m'avoir réconforter en me disant que ce n'était pas horrible, ahaha).
> 
> De plus, le titre de cette fic vient de la chanson [The Mighty Fall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPAv1Hq2-g/) de Fall Out Boy ft Big Sean !
> 
>  
> 
> N'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire et de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé <3
> 
> NdT: Hey! C'est une fic que j'ai beaucoup aimé, qui est vraiment adorable et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi : D Comme l'a dit l'auteur, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé!^^

 

Tout fan de Victor Nikiforov a trois points en commun :

      1. Ils ont des attentes irréalistes concernant les romans d'amour

      2. Ils marquent leurs calendrier avec les dates de sorties de son nouveau livre et les avant-premières de ces dernières adaptations.



      1. Ils aiment ou détestent passionnément son grand rival, un auteur mystérieux dont les pseudonyme se compose uniquement de deux lettres : « KY ».




 

(Ironiquement, chaque fan de KY partage exactement ces même trois points.)

 

« Encore ? » pesta Victor, actualisant Twitter pour la énième fois, parce que forcément, _forcément_ cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il avait annoncé la sortie de son nouveau roman hier seulement, et _évidemment_ KY avait choisi aujourd'hui pour annoncer la sortie de _son_ prochain roman. Les fans se démenaient déjà pour choisir quel livre pré-commander et écrivaient des diatribes sur Twitter, lesquelles étaient difficilement pertinentes en 140 caractères.

 

Yakov regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur de Victor. Les bureaux de la maison d'édition de Yakov étaient petits, mais efficaces – il avait quelques dizaines d'employés sous ses ordres. Yurio Plisetsky était en stage ici, et il était souvent l'un des premiers à lire les versions préliminaires des romans de Victor. Son dédain pour les romans d'amour mielleux était connu de tous, mais Victor appréciait sincèrement les avis objectifs.

 

Maintenant, cependant, Yurio était en train de ricaner en face du bureau de Yakov, les jambes posées dessus alors qu'il était étendu sur une chaise. Il mâchait du chewing-gum – Victor pense qu'il l'a coupé en au moins cinq morceaux – et les regarde, amusé. «  Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? » demanda Victor, en lui pinçant le bout de son nez.

 

Yurio haussa les épaules «  Penses-tu que KY est assis à son ordinateur maintenant, et qu'il se pose les mêmes questions que toi ? »

 

Yakov jeta un coup d’œil au blond. Victor le regarda, aussi.

 

Le stagiaire se déplaça, semblant se réjouir de sa réponse. «  Penses-y. Ce n'est pas comme si KY choisissait d'annoncer ses livres à ces moments-là. Je suis sûr que c'était planifié de longue date, il s'agit donc d'une regrettable ironie. Je parie qu'il est aussi ennuyé au sujet de deux imbéciles qui ont prévu leurs sorties pour la mi-mars que tu l'es au sujet de lui prévoyant sa sortie.

 

Ils le fixèrent pendant un moment, et Victor souffla, et retourna à son ordinateur. Il appuya pour faire apparaître les commentaires Facebook sur son dernier message.

 

**Comment je vais décider quel livre acheter ? Pourquoi ils continuent de faire ça ? Lol**

 

Il essaya de refroidir son ardeur a répondre avec un simple : _achète mon livre_.

Bien sûr que cela arrivait. Bien sûr. Cela arrivait à chaque fois, sans exception. A tel point que d'innombrables fans les avaient accusés de coordonner leurs sorties pour une maximisation de profit. KY était resté silencieux sur le sujet, comme sur tous les autres sujets, car personne ne sait qui diable il était.

 

Victor avait rencontré son éditeur, auparavant – un homme nommé Celestino. Yakov et lui étaient vieux amis, mais même Celestino ne divulguerait pas d’informations au sujet de son auteur primé. Victor, d'un autre coté, était pris en photo, faisait des interviews, allait aux avant premières. Emma Stone avait été dans sa dernière adaptation, bon sang de bonsoir . On ne savait même pas les pronoms préférés de KY.

 

(Victor avait toujours à lui comme un « lui ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi. En fait, à chaque fois que les gens s'adresse à KY avec autre chose, cela le trouble pendant une seconde.)

 

Il se lécha les lèvres pendant qu'il faisait défiler vers le bas. L'annonce officielle du roman de KY, fournie par la page Facebook de la maison d'édition de Celestino, était là. Victor cliqua dessus. Il lut le sommaire du roman à venir de son rival, _History Maker_.

 

_Marcus Lloyd avait, aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, aimé la glace. Il s'y sentait comme chez lui, même après s'y être effondré, les doigts recroquevillés, après son échec à la Finale du Grand Prix. Est-ce qu'un déroutant, imprévisible champion du monde peut le mener vers l'amour et la victoire ?_

 

« Je trouve que ça à l'air ringard »marmonna Yurio

Yurio avait une collection d'éditions limitées de tous les romans de KY cachés sous son lit. Victor le savait, mais Yurio ne savait pas que Victor savait. Il ne dit donc rien à ce sujet. Il gardait cette information pour une occasion spéciale.

 

(De plus, Victor possédait aussi tout les romans de KY. Uniquement dans un but de recherche sur son adversaire.)

 

(Uniquement pour la recherche, s'était-il dit à lui même en pleurant sur le dernier _On love : Éros._ Uniquement pour la recherche, s'était-il dit à lui même alors qu'il conduisait jusqu'au Walmart le plus proche pour acheter cinq boites de mouchoirs de plus et qu'il se raccrochait à son chien pour le reste de la nuit, pensant au développement du personnage et au scénario et aux parfaites descriptions et – )

 

Uniquement pour la recherche.

 

« Donc, il écrit sur du patinage artistique » songea Victor, fermant les yeux.

 

(Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?)

 

Yakov sembla lire dans ses pensées, le toucha l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant «  Tu en vendras plus, Vitya »

 

« Je ne l'ai pas fait l'an dernier »

 

« Celui là va se vendre comme des petits pains, je peux te l'assurer »

 

Le nouveau roman de Victor intitulé _Stammi Vicino_ aussi appelé _Stay close to me_. Il était question d'un homme perdu dans la vie, sans but, et qui rencontre quelqu'un à une fête qui change sa vie pour le mieux. C'était fantastique, un brin irréaliste, mais Victor pensait que c'était peut-être cela qui faisait que cela semblait sortir du fond du cœur.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne pouvait gérer cela maintenant. Il avait une dédicace pour son dernier roman, _Fragile as Glass_ , demain. C'était dans une grande librairie de Détroit, rien que ça, et il devait être à l'aéroport à la première heure demain matin. Par conséquent, il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur le formidable résumé de KY, lequel faisait encore frissonner son cœur. C'était peut-être ringard, comme l'avait supposé Yurio, mais tout le monde était bien trop conscient des capacités de KY à faire ressentir les émotions à travers les mots, de rendre vivants les personnages.

 

Victor retourna à son appartement, jeta sa valise sur son lit et commença à jeter des vêtements et des objets n'importe comment dedans. La séance de dédicace était de grande envergure – il anticipait déjà les crampes dans sa main. Il adorait rencontrer ses fans, bien sûr, mais cet amour était souvent en conflit avec sa peur sans fin du canal carpien.

 

Tout d'abord, il y mit son petit cahier. Il était noir, débordant de post-it et d'idées. Yurio, qui l'avait feuilleté une fois, avait fait remarquer que cela ressemblait à ce qu'un singe pourrait écrire s'il était coincé dans une boite avec rien d'autre que du papier et des crayons. Ensuite, il mit son fidèle ordinateur portable pour des séances d'écriture intensive. Victor écrivait toujours avec monospace. Rien d'autre que monospace. 12 de police de caractère. Double interligne.

 

(Il se demanda, brièvement, comment KY écrivait)

 

Et passa à autre chose.

 

Il se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque. Le vol allait durer quinze heures, il aurait donc besoin de faire le plein de livres et de films. Une guerre interne, familière, apparut, trouvant sa source dans le fait que la moitié des livres occupant son étagère avait été écrit par son ennemi juré. L'homme qui faisait de l'ombre à toutes ses sorties de romans, toutes les adaptations de films, qui ne sortait jamais en public et qui jamais, jamais ne faisait de commentaire sur Victor.

 

Il sortit _Stay by my side_ de KY de l'étagère. Un de ses préférés.

 

(Uniquement pour la recherche)

 

(Mais au moment où il l'eut dans les mains, il ne put pas attendre d'être dans l'avion, alors il s'assit les jambes pliés dans son lit, ouvrit les pages usées et commença le chapitre un.)

 

Il expira, ne pouvant retenir un sourire de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. La façon qu'avait KY de décrire était mélodieuse, relaxante d'une façon que Victor s'efforcer d'atteindre pour sa propre écriture. C'était comme si le lecteur était captivé, était là avec lui, comme s'il lisait une authentique expérience au lieu d'une simple histoire fantastique.

 

Quelque part en cours de route, KY réussissait à rendre le lecteur amoureux des personnages. Victor en pinçait pour le protagoniste, ses amis, son intrigue amoureuse – il se laissait dévorer par le monde que l'auteur avait crée. Il avait déjà lu plusieurs fois ce livre, mais il arrivait à remarquer de nouvelles choses à chaque fois, des sens cachés ou des petits bouts de dialogues qu'il n'avait pas remarqués la première fois.

 

Il le finit dans la nuit, à trois heures du matin.

 

Tant pis pour la lecture dans l'avion.

Victor grogna et sortit du lit. Il était sept heures du matin et il n'avait toujours pas pris sa douche. Son vol était dans une heure. Quelle terrible, terrible idée. Et pourtant, il ne regretta rien.

 

Il attrapa des vêtements dans sa valise, révélant ainsi le bord tentateur de son ordinateur. Il s’arrêta, déplaça son poids sur un pied, puis l'autre. Après une courte hésitation, il sortit son ordinateur. Il mit les affaires sur le dessus de sa valise et alluma l'appareil, s'assit sur le sol avec son dos contre le haut du lit, ne voulant pas se rendormir par accident. L'écran était ridiculement lumineux, et il grimaça, baissant la luminosité immédiatement.

 

Victor adorait lire. Peut-être que cela était inévitable, étant lui même auteur.

 

Par conséquent, il avait deux blogs pour le faire.

 

Premièrement, il y avait son blog officiel. Il y postait des critiques complètes de romans écrit par des collègues et des inconnus, répondait aux questions des fans, posait attentivement ses pensées, utilisait une grammaire correcte. Il lisait tout les post une fois, deux fois, trois fois avant de les envoyer dans le monde pour que ses fans les dévorent proprement.

 

Et il y avait son second blog.

 

_KY-fan1990._

 

C'était... eh bien...

 

Il n'avait pas d'explication, vraiment.

 

Ce blog, il va sans dire, avait dramatiquement moins d'élégance.

 

Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'y connecta. Il écrivit une longue critique sur comment il venait de relire _Stay by my side_ , lista ses pensées sur les personnages, l'histoire, l'écriture, ses moments préférés, et de comment il ne pouvait comprendre que l'on puisse vivre sans avoir lu ce roman. _KY-fan1990_ avait deux mille abonnés. Pas mal, pensait Victor. Cependant, il n'était pas là pour la gloire, il ne l'avait jamais été – non, ce blog était vraiment pour son propre plaisir personnel.

 

Au moment où il appuya sur « envoyer », les réponses commencèrent à s'accumuler.

 

Il y avait des gens qui criaient avec lui, et il commença à leur répondre, ne faisant plus attention à l'heure. Il se surprit à sourire alors qu'il discutait des personnages, pourquoi ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient fait à la fin du roman, comment KY avait si parfaitement écrit l'histoire autour du thème central qu'était les relations intimes.

Un commentaire en particulier était comme un caillou dans sa chaussure. Ce n'était pas forcément une gène, mais une présence constante, toujours bien visible, qui ne semblait pas disparaître peu importe le nombre de fois que l'on secouait. Il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, bien sûr. De nombreuses fois. Quotidiennement,si ce n'était toutes les heures.

 

**Qui penses-tu qu'ils sont ?**

 

Il cligna des yeux, les doigts survolant les touches. Normalement, les mots venaient facilement à lui, mais là il se lécha ses lèvres, réfléchissant. _Qui est KY ?_ C'était évidemment une chose à laquelle il avait pensé de nombreuses fois avant, quelque chose à laquelle il avait réfléchi. Il imagina....

 

Il imagina un sourire agréable.

 

C'était la partie la plus facile de l'image, pour certaines raisons. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr du reste. Séduisant, évidemment. Quel sorte de charme, Victor n'était pas sûr. Mais il pariait qu'il était beau de la même façon que son esprit était beau, d'une manière qu'il écrivait des scènes et créait habilement des personnages de la réalité, pas du fantastique. Il était un artisan, d'une certaine façon, fusionnant et mélangeant et créant une évasion hors de la réalité.

 

Victor réfléchissait à qui était KY, oui, mais il ne réfléchit pas à sa réponse au commentaire.

 

**Je pense qu'il est un génie.**

 

Il appuya sur « envoyer », puis alla à la douche.

 

–

 

Victor faillit rater son vol.

 

Quelques fans l'avaient arrêté à l'aéroport, et il prit quelques selfies vite fait, de très mauvaises qualités avec eux avant de se diriger vers son vol, de la sueur visible sur son front. La femme à coté de lui était enfermé dans son petit monde, un oreiller de voyage rose derrière sa tête et des écouteurs aux oreilles, un film quelconque passant devant elle.

 

Il mit son sac à dos sous le siège devant lui, chercha et sorti _A dream too large to bear alone_. Pendant une seconde, il jeta un œil aux alentours, mal à l'aise, car cela serait dur d'expliquer à la presse pourquoi Victor Nikiforov lisait les romans de son ennemi juré pendant un vol. Mais en moins d'une minute, il fut dévoré par les pages calleuses, usées et abîmées avec amour et admiration.

 

Quand il fit une pause, il sortit son ordinateur, fixa son travail en cours. C'était bien, mais pas aussi bien que ce que faisait KY. L'écriture de Victor comprenait de bons dialogues, de solides descriptions, mais c'était tout : c'était normal. Attendu.

 

KY arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

 

 

 

~

 

 

Il faisait froid à Détroit.

 

(C'était sa première impression, en tout cas)

 

Il lui vint brièvement à l'esprit que les bureaux de publication de Celestino était quelque part dans cette ville. Il se demanda si cela voulait dire que KY habitait dans les environs, aussi. Repoussant cette idée au loin, il se dirigea vers la zone de récupération des bagages, cherchant sa valise bleue foncée jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive sur le tapis roulant. Victor l'attrapa et la laissa tomba sur le sol, scrutant parmi la foule de chauffeurs une pancarte avec son nom dessus.

 

Il y avait un homme tenant une pancarte marqué _Nikiforov_ dessus et il se trouva qu'il était fan, aussi, donc il s'extasia pratiquement pendant toute la durée du trajet. Cependant, cela ne dérangea pas Victor. Il était habitué a l'attention, accepta les compliments sans sourciller, lui donna quelques détails sur son prochain travail. Il les appela « détails exclusifs » mais en réalité, les dits « détails exclusifs » étaient donnés à toute personne qui demandait. Une stratégie marketing, en quelque sorte.

 

Victor se dirigea vers l’hôtel, trouva sa chambre et s'étendit instantanément sur le lit. Il était là depuis cinq minutes et il était déjà épuisé. Là encore, les longs vols étaient toujours éreintant pour lui. Il soupira, sortit son ordinateur et vérifia le fil d'activité pour _KY-fan1990_ une fois encore. Il y avait une douzaine de nouveaux commentaires. Un en particulier se détachait du lot.

 

**Avez-vous déjà lu ceux de Victor Nikiforov ?**

 

Il avait déjà eu des messages de ce genre. Il le supprima. La dernière chose dont il voulait parler sur ce blog était lui-même. Non, ce blog était entièrement et ouvertement dédié à KY. Et c'était tout. Il répondit donc aux autres messages, parla ; parla, parla encore au sujet du meilleur ami du protagoniste de _Stay by my side_.

 

Avant qu'il ne parte pour la séance de dédicace, il se déconnecta du blog, comme de coutume. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que quelqu'un découvre son plaisir coupable.

 

Et il partit. Il n'avait pas amené Makkachin à Détroit, étant donné que le voyage était trop difficile pour le caniche, mais il savait que Yakov et Yurio prenait bien soin de lui, à la maison. Pour la séance de dédicace, il avait une tenue élégante – une veste et un pantalon noir assortis à une chemise et une cravate de couleur vive avec des fleurs. Il avait des boutons de manchettes qui scintillaient à la lumière du jour, et pendant qu'il marchait il pouvait voir les yeux qui se tournaient pour les regarder.

 

Il y eu des sifflements et des acclamations alors qu'il entrait dans la grande librairie, et il fit un signe de la main à tout le monde, montra son plus beau sourire. Des files et des files de personnes qui attendaient de le rencontrer rendait son cœur euphorique, et il s'assit au bureau, son Sharpiedans la main. Il fut chaleureux avec tout les fans, les saluant et prenant des photos avec eux. D'après la sécurité, il n'était pas supposé leur donnaient d'accolade– cela serait une trop grande perte de temps – mais il le fit quand même.

 

La tranche d'âge la plus commune était celle de la vingtaine, mais il y avait un large éventail de gens présents, des plus jeunes, comme des plus vieux. Ce fut un bon moment, dans l'ensemble, les gens souriaient et se rencontraient et partageaient leur amour des romans de Victor. Sa main lui fit mal, mais c'était pour la bonne cause.

 

Et ce fut fini, il ferma son stylo, étira ses muscles douloureux.

 

Le propriétaire de la librairie lui parla à cent kilomètres heure, s'épancha à propos de ceci, de cela, et ceci et cela, et Victor sourit, se leva et jeta sa veste sur son épaule. Il prit l'angle vers la sortie du bâtiment quand, soudainement, une autre personne arriva de la direction opposé, se dépêchant.

 

Il y eu une collision, mais Victor ne tomba pas, rencontrant le mur à la place, avec un bruit sourd. L'individu qui l'avait percuté, était cependant, moins chanceux. L'homme était sur le sol, abasourdi. Il se dépêcha de se relever, les yeux grands ouverts. Victor était absorbé par la vision qu'il avait – il était absolument stupéfait.

 

(Stupéfait au point où cela lui semblait être une scène d'un des romans de KY, le protagoniste immobile, le cœur tambourinant dans ses oreilles.)

 

Les cheveux de l'homme était noirs, en bataille par l'impact et le froid, et il avait de larges lunettes lesquelles encadraient de magnifiques yeux marrons. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à un degré incroyable et il était plus petit que Victor, mais pas de beaucoup. Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge – Victor entendit le bruit comme si il avait été amplifié par des hauts parleurs – et il y eut un regard de réalisation qui traversa ses traits, les changea, les déforma.

 

« Tu... es... Tu es tu.. » bredouilla le jeune homme.

 

Victor sourit. Un fan.

 

Une autre personne surgit du coin, et percuta immédiatement le dos du jeune homme. Il l'attrapa par les épaules avant qu'il ne tombe cependant, puis les deux fans fixèrent Victor, incrédules. Ce n'était pas un scénario inhabituel pour Victor. C'était rare, par contre, qu'il trouve un fan si....

 

Captivant.

 

« Nous nous sommes réveillés tard » révéla le jeune garçon, et il avait aussi les cheveux foncés, mais pas de lunettes. Sa peau était bronzée, ses yeux clairs. Contrairement au premier garçon, il semblait sûr de lui, mais tout aussi surpris. « Je suis vraiment désolé »

 

Victor cligna. Le premier homme, le plus timide des deux, se cacha derrière son ami, le regardant comme si il avait vu un fantôme. Le second homme, celui qui avait parlé, se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Victor jeta un œil derrière lui, vers ses gardes du corps, lesquels désapprouvés du regard, et prit l'exemplaire de son livre qui était dans les mains du premier homme. «  Deux signatures de plus ne me déranges pas »

 

Le second homme se tourna vers celui qui avait des lunettes, lequel rougissait violemment maintenant, tenant son livre comme si sa vie en dépendait alors qu'il le tendait vers Victor. Après que Victor eut signé le premier livre, l'ami lui donna un autre exemplaire, et il le signa aussi. Leurs noms étaient Phichit et Yuuri. Il prit beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude pour écrire son succinct mais habituel _xxx Victor_. « Nous aimons vos livres », dit celui qui s'appelait Phichit, commençant la conversation.

 

Yuuri le fixa, puis sembla remarquait que Victor l'avait vu, donc il sourit à la place, le choc se dissimulant à peine derrière ses iris caramels. «  Ouais... Je suis, hum, un grand fan, en quelque sorte. »

 

« Je suis flatté » répondit Victor, et il fit un clin d'œil à Yuuri.

 

La respiration de Yuuri se bloqua, ses yeux se fixant de nouveau sur son livre, et Victor trouva cela absolument adorable. «La fin est mon moment préféré » dit Phichit,se mettant sur la pointe de pieds. « J'ai vraiment aimé la façon dont vous avez relié tout les rebondissements ensemble. C'était comme si... Il se passait beaucoup de choses dans le roman, tellement que j'en oubliais que certaines se passaient, mais cela a donné une fin beaucoup plus satisfaisante. Vous pouvez dire que c'était bien pensé. »

 

Victor sourit, ajusta sa cravate fleurie, une explosion de rose, de jaune et d'orange doux.

 

Mais soudainement, à sa grande surprise, Yuuri parla.

 

«  Ce n'était pas bien-pensé. »

 

Il n'était pas sûr de qui était le plus surpris par ce commentaire spontané – Victor, Phichit, ou Yuuri lui même.

 

Même l'un de ses gardes du corps prit une grande inspiration, comme si il anticipait la réaction de Victor.

 

«  Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, gardant un ton curieux, parce que c'est ce qu'il était. Curieux. Pas offensé, non car il était clair que Yuuri ne l'avait pas dit pour être offensant. Cela semblait être une observation.

 

Yuuri jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, semblant remarquer qu'il avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde. Il portait une écharpe, et il tira dessus avec une main ; Victor supposait qu'il le faisait inconsciemment. Ce faisant, il la tira plus haut, couvrant plus sa bouche. « Hum, Je ne voulais pas le dire de cette façon. Le livre est bien. Mais ce n'est pas bien-pensé. »

 

L'attention de Victor était maintenant pleinement capturée. Il haussa un sourcil, mit ses mains dans ses poches et s'appuya contre le mur. «  Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? »

 

Il rougit de nouveau, les yeux fixés sur le sol de la librairie. «  Je voulais dire, hum, … Quand on le lit, c'est évident que tu as trouvé l'histoire en chemin. _Fragile as Glass_ est une histoire de spontanéité, et je pense qu'en l'écrivant, tu était spontané, aussi. Les rebondissements viennent un peu de nul part, mais ça marche, car cela corresponds au thème de l'histoire. C'est comme...C'est comme si tu avais commencé avec une idée de base et que tu l'avais développé tout du long. Mais ça marche. »

 

Il y eu du silence, pendant un moment.

 

Puis Yuuri remonta ses lunettes et regarda sa lèvre pour voir si elle n'était pas en train de saigner dû à la violente façon dont il la mordait. «  Désolé, c'était stupide »

 

« Non » murmura Victor, incrédule, et sourit «  C'est... Tu as raison. »

 

« Il a raison ? » lâcha Phichit

 

« Je ne savais pas où l'histoire allait » expliqua Victor, et il n’avait jamais admis ça à quiconque auparavant, pas même à Yakov, pas même à lui même. «  Mais elle semble s'être trouvé en chemin »

 

« C'est... C'est ce que j'en ai conclu » répondit Yuuri

 

« Comment l'as tu découvert ? »

 

Yuuri ne sembla pas avoir anticipé cette question. Il fixa Phichit, longtemps, comme s'il espérait qu'il répondrait pour lui. «  Hum... » commença-t-il «  Je....Je l'ai juste lu quelque fois, c'est tout »

 

« D'accord » admit Victor, claquant sa langue.

 

« Merci pour les autographes » ajouta Yuuri, horrifié. Victor vit Phichit touchant le bras de son ami, le réconfortant.

 

Mais Victor ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

 

« As-tu lu les travaux de KY ? » demanda-t-il, essayant d'entretenir la conversation.

 

Si Victor n'avait pas concentré toute son attention sur Yuuri, il aurait pu remarquer la façon dont Phichit s'était légèrement tendu, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre eux. Mais, non – à la place il regarda juste Yuuri pâlir, lécher ses lèvres. Un geste nerveux. Victor trouva cela mignon. « KY ?» demanda Yuuri après une pause anormalement longue, tellement longue que Victor avait commencé à oublier la question.

 

Il tenait _Fragile as Glass_ dans ses deux mains, caressant la tranche du livre. Victor l'observa. KY était l'un des plus fameux auteurs dans le monde, avec Victor, bien sûr. Ils étaient autant réputés l'un que l'autre, ils se valaient autant l'un que l'autre. «  Tu as sûrement entendu parler de lui ? » ajouta-t-il, sa question appelant une réponse.

 

« Oui, bien sûr » laissa échapper Yuuri en hochant la tête. «  KY. Tous les deux, n'êtes vous pas ... ? »

 

Victor attendit quelque secondes «  Ne sommes nous pas quoi ? »

 

Puis une autre pause.

 

Phichit se racla la gorge, dissipant la tension. «  Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Merci encore pour les autographes, M. Nikiforov. Votre travail est remarquable. »

 

Yuuri regarda son ami dans les yeux , et Victor aurait pu jurer qu'une centaine de mots avaient été échangés en un centième de seconde entre eux. Mais alors Yuuri marmonna un au revoir, et ensuite, ils étaient en train de partir, et Victor devait faire quelque chose, _quelque chose_ , il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment ou qu'est-ce mais il avait besoin de –

 

« Voudrais-tu aller prendre un café demain ? »

 

(Des mots précipités, qui se déversent l'un sur l'autre comme un robinet avec une canalisation cassée)

 

Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher simultanément. Yuuri se retourna, puis jeta un coup d'œil à droite et à gauche, comme s'il voulait être sûr que Victor ne parlait pas à un autre fan qui serait entré discrètement après la séance de dédicaces. Victor lui fit son plus grand sourire, essaya de paraître attirant, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. _Dis oui, dis oui, dis oui,_ pria-t-il intérieurement, essayant de le convaincre avec ses yeux.

 

Puis il se rappela de Phichit.

 

Grimaça mentalement.

 

« Oh, cela....Cela vaut pour vous deux. Je ne rentre pas en Russie avant quelques jours, et, bien.... » Ses yeux voletèrent vers Yuuri «  J'aime avoir de bonnes fréquentations  »

 

Phichit fixa Yuuri pendant une seconde, indécis, puis sourit instantanément, pencha sa tête vers Victor, l'incarnation même de la confidence. «  Désolé, j'ai quelque chose de prévu actuellement, pour demain matin. Yuuri est libre, cependant. »

 

« Un truc ? » répéta Yuuri, jetant un coup d'oeil à son ami.

 

« Tu sais, ce truc. »

 

Il réserve un regard à Victor, puis se tourna vers son ami. Sa voix était basse, mais pas assez basse. «  Quel truc ? »

 

« Ce truc dont.... Ce truc dont je te parle depuis des semaines maintenant », expliqua Phichit. « En plus, tu adores le café »

 

« Je... » commença Yuuri, et cela sonnait comme s'il allait se défendre, puis il fit de nouveau attention à Victor, et il rougit violemment, et Victor pensa à écrire sur lui, pensa à toutes ses petites manies qu'il pourrait décrire, pensa à comment il s’intégrerait parfaitement dans un roman. Il ne connaissait pas son nom de famille, ne connaissait pas la moindre choses à son sujet, mais il savait qu'il pourrait l'écrire.

 

En réalité, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une telle inspiration.

 

«Okay », dit Yuuri, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il le disait.

 

« Okay ? »

 

« Je peux... Je connais un endroit, je veux dire » répondit Yuuri , et il semblait être en mode automatique, son corps bougeant avant que son esprit puisse le rattraper.

« Je suppose que tu es descendu au Marriott ? »

 

Il acquiesça.

 

Yuuri jeta encore un coup d’œil à Phichit, comme si il voulait aspirer un peu de son assurance. « Hum, je peux noter le nom du lieu, si tu... »

 

« Je m'en souviendrais »

 

Et Yuuri lui dit le nom.

 

Et Victor le mémorisa.

 

Et ils partirent.

 

–

 

Quand Victor revint à sa chambre d’hôtel, il s'empara de son ordinateur, le laissa tomber sur le bureau en bois et tourna la chaise pour s’asseoir. Puis il ouvrit son travail en cours, et instantanément son doigt effleurèrent les touches, volèrent, tapèrent, créèrent. Et c'était bien, pensa-t-il , alors qu'il relisait ce qu'il avait fait. Super, en fait. Probablement meilleur que ce qu'il avait fait depuis un moment.

 

Le temps passa, et le nombre de mots augmentèrent.

 

Et il pensa à Yuuri, pensa à ses manies, pensa de quelle manière il pouvait s'efforcer à retranscrire un tel réalisme, s’efforça de donner vie à ses personnages de la même manière que Yuuri était vivant, plein de couleurs, et par dessus tout, incroyable. Victor ne voulait pas écrire des personnages creux qui tournent désespérément en rond, non il voulait écrire des personnages qui sortaient des lignes de ses pages.

 

Des personnages qui battraient les ventes de KY, lequel en aurait alors pour son argent.

 

Et pourtant, dans le même temps, il se sentait comme Tantale alors qu'il écrivait, le fruit toujours trop haut, et l'eau toujours trop basse, un désir insatiable de _meilleur, plus, meilleur, plus_ sur le bout de la langue, glissant sur toutes ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quel était ce plus dont il avait besoin, mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de plus de quelque chose, et il savait qu'il pouvait l'avoir ici.

 

–

 

Yuuri était déjà là quand Victor arriva.

 

Le café était plein, il était donc assis à l'une des plus grandes tables, sa veste sur le tabouret à coté de lui. Le cœur de Victor fit un bond quand il réalisa que Yuuri avait dû garder le siège pour lui. Il se dépêcha d'aller prendre son café, puis se rappela qu'il ne buvait pas de café. Il fixa donc le menu, incertain, jusqu'à ce qu'un homme derrière lui s'éclaircit la gorge, manifestement contrarié. Victor commanda un latte. Sûrement une boisson normale ?

 

Quand la boisson fut prête, il s'assit à coté de Yuuri, fixant son reflet dans la vitre.

 

Dans sa vision périphérique, Yuuri ne le reconnut pas, réagissant juste à un visage prenant le siège. «  Oh, désolé, mais en fait je garde – Victor ?

 

Il lui apparut, brièvement, que Yuuri l'appelait déjà par son prénom. Phichit, d'un autre coté, l'avait appelé M. Nikiforov. Il n'avait jamais eu de sentiments forts à propos de son prénom d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais quand Yuuri le dit, il lui semblait qu'il sonnait d'une façon dont Victor n'était pas accoutumé. Il aimait ça.

 

« Bonjour » l'accueilli Victor, tenant son latte dans ses deux mains. Le doux liquide marron menaçait de déborder, de la mousse tournant au milieu. C'était chaud, mais pas atrocement chaud, il l’amena donc à ses lèvres pour prendre une gorgée pour goûter. Sans le vouloir, son nez se retroussa au goût inhabituel.

 

Yuuri laissa échappa un rire forcé. «  Tu... tu n'aimes pas ? »

 

« Je ne suis pas un grand buveur de café, en fait »

 

Il y avait une question informulée sur les lèvres de Yuuri et cela prit un moment à Victor pour réaliser que cela devait être probablement quelque chose comme  _alors pourquoi sommes nous dans un café ?_ Il était heureux que la question ne soit pas verbalisée, cependant, car il n'était pas sûr de ce que serait sa réponse. Victor prit une autre gorgée, sa tête faisant un mouvement de va et vient, essayant de s'adapter. « C'est un goût qui s'acquiert » indiqua Yuuri.

 

« Alors, peut-être que je l'acquerrai »

 

« La plupart des écrivains boivent du café »

 

Victor posa sa tasse. « As-tu déjà rencontré beaucoup d'écrivains, alors ? »

 

Il portait une écharpe bleue, différente de celle qu'il portait hier, enroulait pour couvrir son menton, et les même lunettes à monture noires. Un pantalon ample couvrait ses jambes, lesquelles était entouré par les pieds du tabouret, et un pull anthracite contre son torse.

 

Victor, d'un autre coté, portait, une chemise à col blanche à manches longues rentré dans un pantalon de costume noir. Il avait un rendez-vous plus tard, et il s'était dit qu'il pouvait faire d'une pierre deux coups en étant séduisant pour Yuuri et pour son rendez vous. Il passa les mains sur ses jambes puis se pencha pour prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson. Il commençait à apprécier le goût.

 

«  Non,mais c'est un stéréotype » répondit Yuuri.

 

« Mmm. Cela a du sens »

 

Yuuri le regarda, le regard lourd. Victor croisa son regard, et il fut surpris que Yuuri ne détourne pas le regard, maintenant le contact visuel. « Puis-je poser une question ? »

 

Victor pencha la tête sur le coté , signalant son accord.

 

« Pourquoi as-tu voulu prendre un café avec moi ? »

 

« J'apprécie un esprit intuitif » répondit Victor avec facilité, car c'était la vérité. «  J'ai pensé que nous pourrions parler plus. J'ai apprécié notre discussion, la dernière fois »

 

Yuuri se lécha les lèvres, puis pris une gorgée de sa propre boisson, lequel avait de la crème fouetté et du caramel nappé sur le dessus «  Moi aussi »

 

« Quels sont les romans de KY que tu as lu ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation »

 

« Ne voudrais-tu pas parler de  _tes_ romans, plutôt ? »

 

Victor rit, mélangea son café avec sa cuillère. «  Pourquoi le voudrais-je ? Penses-tu que je t'ai invité pour flatter mon ego ? »

 

Pendant une seconde, Yuuri sembla effrayé, mais il sembla réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une blague, la tension quittant ses épaules. Il se pencha et sirota sa paille, la réajustant avec deux doigts quand il ne sembla pas avoir les résultats voulus. «  Je ne sais pas. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup d'auteurs – désolé, je ne voulais pas dire... »

 

« Donc le stéréotype de l'auteur est qu'il boit du café et est arrogant ? »

 

Yuuri rit, et cela fit s’arrêter Victor, le son tellement troublant, se détachant du bruit du reste de la pièce, du bourdonnement et du brouhaha. «  Je suppose, oui. Mais tu ne bois pas de café et tu préfères parler de KY que de toi même ? »

 

Pour une raison indéterminée, il était sur la défensive. «  Il est talentueux »

 

« Il ? »

 

Victor haussa une épaule. « Je pense qu'il est un « il ». Bien sur, tout le monde a sa théorie... »

 

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça? » demanda Yuuri, jetant un coup d’œil aux alentours. Il avait l'air d'être mal à l'aise, maintenant. Victor se fit une note mentale pour essayer de trouver le fin mot de l'histoire ultérieurement.

 

« La manière dont il écrit » répond il «  Je peux me tromper, mais c'est... cela semble évident »

 

Yuuri acquiesça, doucement, alors qu'il assimilait la réponse. Puis il sembla se rappeler la question originelle de Victor. «  J'ai lu tout ses romans, en fait » Il y avait une prononciation prudente du _ses_.

 

« As-tu lu tous les miens ? »

 

( Oui il savait qu'il était censé essayer et ne pas être arrogant, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher)

 

De nouveau, cette rougeur. Victor pensa que cela devrait être illégal. « Je...Oui, je l'ai fait. »

 

La prochaine question n'avait pas besoin d'être posée – non, ils savaient tout les deux ce que c'était. Victor se pencha en avant, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, les coudes sur la tables devant eux. Le café était petit et ils étaient installés dans un coin, de grandes fenêtres murales les entourant. La lumière du soleil passait à travers, soulignant les meubles et les gens avec plus de nuances de doré que Victor aurait cru possible. Il y avait plusieurs personnes concentré sur leurs MacBooks, les écouteurs bien enfoncés dans leurs oreilles et la musique si forte qu'ils étaient inconscient du monde qui les entouraient et s'agitaient autour d'eux.

 

Victor reconnu leurs expressions.  _Écrivains_ , pensa-t-il.

 

« Je préfère ce que tu fais » admit Yuuri, mettant une main sur la table et se regardant les ongles. «  Tes intrigues sont plus originales »

 

« KY a de meilleurs personnages, de meilleur traitements de personnages »

 

«  Tu es plus créatif »

 

« De meilleurs dialogues »

 

« Discutable » déclara Yuuri fermement, et il n'y avait plus de traces de timidité, et cela rappela à Victor comment il était , la fois dernière, quand il parlait de la beauté de la spontanéité concernant l'intrigue. Ses yeux brillaient. Les yeux de Victor firent des aller retour entre chacun de ses iris, vu la façon dont ils flamboyaient, prêt à débattre.

 

( Donc, Victor débattu.)

 

« Tu dis que tu as lu toutes ses histoires ? » rappela Victor.

 

Yuuri acquiesça.

 

Victor bougea sur sa chaise. «  Tu te souviens de  _Stay by my side_ ? La scène dans la ruelle ? »

 

« Ce n'était pas une mauvaise scène » commença Yuuri « mais les motivations de Liam change dans cette scène pour faire avancer l'intrigue. Au début, il était conduit entièrement par son amour pour Eli, mais tout d'un coup, il fait ce qu'il fait par peur. »

 

«  Il est possible qu'un personnage ait plus d'une motivation. »

 

« Je sais, je sais mais Liam était...La façon dont, hum, KY l'a écrit, il était censé dégager de l'assurance, et cela ne lui ressemble pas d’être motivé par la peur, je pense. » Il y eu une pause alors que Victor attendait qu'il continue. «  On dirait que Liam doit être basé sur quelqu'un de l'entourage de KY. Il était un personnage très dynamique, mais ce coté ne semblait coller »

 

Victor sorti son téléphone.

 

Yuuri le regarda, curieux.

 

Il tapa sur  _Nouveau Contact_ , et fit glissait le téléphone vers Yuuri.

 

Silencieusement, Yuuri entra ses informations.

 

Puis Victor s’arrêta sur son appli de  _Notes,_ tapant quelque chose. «  Je vais relire cette partie et revenir vers toi ensuite. J'ai besoin de me la remémorer.. »

 

« J'attendrais. Est ce que tu … ? N'es tu pas.... ? commença Yuuri plusieurs fois, s’arrêtant.

 

« Quoi ? »

 

« Tu as lu  _tout_ les romans de KY ? »

 

Victor l'avait fait. Plusieurs fois. Il acquiesça. En temps normal, il ne l'aurait admit devant personne, mais Yuuri semblait digne de confiance, et ce n’était pas comme si il admettait tenir un blog où il louait ses romans comme on le ferait d'un dieu.

 

Le regard de Yuuri dériva sur sa boisson, ses yeux suivant la traînée de caramel. Il sembla pensif, ses sourcils se rejoignant. « Pourquoi ? »

 

« C'est un bon auteur. Qu'importe le pronom que tu utilises, KY est un bon auteur. Il n'y a aucun doute à ce sujet. »

 

« Mais n'êtes-vous pas... ? » commença Yuuri.

 

(Rivaux?)

 

(Ennemis?)

 

(Némésis ? Luttant constamment pour surpasser l'autre?)

 

Depuis que Victor avait fait ses débuts dans le milieu de l’écriture il y a plusieurs années, KY était là. Il avait toujours été une force que l'on ne pouvait arrêter dans la vie de Victor, et ils évoluaient en parallèle , publiant leurs livres et s’influençant réciproquement sans le vouloir. Il est vrai qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés, mais Victor avait l'impression de le connaître – de le connaître au travers des ses histoires et de la façon unique dont son esprit travaillait, de la façon dont il modelait les mondes qu'il lui semblait beaucoup plus réel que celui dans lequel vivait Victor.

 

(Victor supposait qu'il était comme une vérité incontestable, une présence. KY était KY comme le froid était le froid, comme le chaud était le chaud, comme le soleil se levait à l'est et se couchait à l'ouest, comme les sciences dures, mathématiques implacables. Par dessus tout : KY  _était_ simplement.)

 

« C'est un bon auteur » répéta simplement Victor. Dans les interviews, il n'avait jamais loué l'autre auteur comme ça. Il ne le détestait pas auparavant, non, mais il avait toujours évité le sujet. Le fait que KY ne disait jamais rien sur lui, ne disait jamais rien publiquement....

 

Cela lui paraissait mal de dire du mal du lui.

C'était comme si il y avait un pacte, silencieux et mutuel entre eux.

 

«  Je suis sur qu'il lit ce que tu fait, aussi » médita Yuuri.

 

Victor grommela à cette pensée, jetant un coup d’œil par la fenêtre. Il y avait des gens qui traînaient des pieds – tout le monde avait l'air occupé à Detroit, avait une date butoir et un endroit où aller. Il aimait cette animation, mais il aimait aussi l'atmosphère sereine de Saint-Pétersbourg, qui était aussi une grande ville mais semblait plus paisible, quelque part. Peut-être que c'était une chose rassurante.

 

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » demanda-t-il gardant un ton léger.

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules. « Sûrement. Cela a du sens, si tu y réfléchis. Tu étais l'auteur le plus vendu l'an dernier »

 

Yuuri semblait vraiment connaître son boulot.

 

Victor réalisa que la plupart de son café était parti, maintenant, et il estima que le goût avait été acquis avec succès. «  KY était l'auteur le plus vendu l'année d'avant. »

 

« Et tu l'as était, l'année d'encore avant. »

 

« Et il était...Et puis moi... Et puis lui... En prenant en compte ce schéma, il devrait être l'auteur le plus vendu cette année. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait déjà une offre pour un film sur  _History Maker_ , et le livre ne même pas encore publié. »

 

« Je l'ai entendu également, mais j'ai aussi entendu qu'il voulait écrire le scénario ». Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la manière dont parlait Yuuri. Victor ne le connaissait pas bien, évidemment, donc au départ il avait pensé que c'était juste la façon dont il parlait mais maintenant il était sûr... Il cachait quelque chose. Comme si il ne voulait pas vraiment en parler, mais il le faisait, de toute façon.

 

« Un scénario, huh ? Pourquoi ferait-il cela ? »

 

« Il est attaché aux personnages. Probablement. »

 

« Tu es très perspicace. »

 

Tout ce qu'il reçu en réponse fut un haussement d'épaules peu enthousiaste. «  Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as demandé de prendre un café avec toi ? Ou tu demandes à toutes les personnes qui arrivent en retard à ta séance de dédicace ?

 

Sans perdre de temps, Victor répondit « Seulement ceux qui sont mignons »

 

La nuit dernière, il ne voyait pas vraiment le rougissement de Yuuri. Mais maintenant, avec la lumière du soleil brillant sur lui, il pouvait en voir toutes les belles nuances – cela s'étendait du haut de ses oreilles, traversait ses pommettes. Il inclina son menton, commença à mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Un tic nerveux, supposa Victor. Il le regarda attentivement, les dents blanches nacrées et leurs mouvements inconscients, subtiles mais détaillés si quelqu'un regardait de plus près.

 

« Je ne suis pas, hum... » commença Yuuri, mais abandonna rapidement, triturant maladroitement ses mains sur ses genoux, la pulpe de son pouce passant sur l'articulation de son index. Puis il attrapa sa boisson, comme si il se rappelait soudainement qu'elle était là, et prit une longue gorgée. Quand il croisa de nouveau les yeux de Victor, il sembla surpris de le voir le regarder. « Tu penses... ?

 

« Que tu es mignon ? » demanda Victor nonchalamment, tenant son latte dans ses deux mains et prenant une nouvelle longue gorgée. C'était complètement vide ,maintenant, et il poussa sa tasse et la sous tasse loin de lui, se mit sur le coté de sorte que ses jambes soient face a lui. Le conseil le plus fréquent de ses éditeurs lui revint alors en tête. _Tout est dans le langage corporel_. «  C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ? »

 

Yuuri hocha la tête, jouant avec sa paille. Il la sortit, puis la plongea dans la partie la plus épaisse de caramel, buvant. Son expression était pensive comme s'il laissait cette information s'installer. «  Merci, alors. »

 

« C'est tout ? Juste un « merci » ? » Il n'était pas exigeant, juste curieux, parce qu'il était – il était curieux. Curieux au sujet de Yuuri avec sa boisson au caramel et ses expressions captivantes et son adorable rougeur.

 

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » demanda sincèrement Yuuri.

 

Victor haussa une épaule. «  Bon, de ce que je connais de toi jusque là, tu sembles être quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de ses opinions. Dans le bon sens. Dans le très bon sens, vraiment. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un avec des opinions aussi intéressantes. J'ai juste pensé que tu devais avoir un avis sur moi te trouvant attirant. »

 

« Te remercier n'implique-t-il pas mon opinion ? »

 

« Flatté est donc ton opinion, alors ? »

 

Yuuri sembla un peu sur ses gardes «  Flatté » confirma-t-il.

 

Le regard de Victor scruta les yeux de Yuuri, essayant de comprendre ce quoi il pensait. Mais il ne insista pas sur ce sujet. «  Voudrais tu que l'on se revoit demain ? Quand j'aurais rafraîchi ma mémoire sur _Stay by my side_ et pourrais alors avoir un débat convenable sur la scène de la ruelle ? »

 

Le changement de sujet sembla apaisait la tension de Yuuri. Il y avait un doux sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage, et cela remplit la pièce, mit le feu au soleil, donna l'impression à Victor qu'il pouvait déplacer des montagnes si on lui donnait le temps et le lieu. «  J'adorerais. »

 

« Tu voudrais ? » demanda-t-il bêtement, parce qu’évidemment il voudrait, parce qu'il venait de dire qu'il adorerais, mais ce sourire le mettait à genoux et lui coupait le souffle et si seulement,  _si seulement_ il pouvait écrire un personnage comme lui, si seulement il pouvait capturer une essence comme celle de Yuuri avec des mots, pouvait même essayer de capturer docilement quelque chose de si  _vivant_ .

 

« Oui » répondit juste Yuuri, et il rigolait maintenant, et cela fit tourner la tête de Victor, son esprit éloquent et ses cordes vocales incapable d’émettre le moindre son. «  Même endroit ? Même heure ? »

 

Victor s' éclaircit la gorge, ne rompit pas le contact visuel, car si son rire et son sourire était magnifique, alors ses yeux venait d'un autre monde, devait appartenir au cosmos lui même. «  C'est parfait. »

 

« Idyllique. » ajouta Yuuri, et son sourire se fit taquin à nouveau. Il y a peine quelques minutes, Victor était là sur le terrain, prêt à le taquiner, mais maintenant il était retenu prisonnier par un homme qui ne semblait même pas réaliser qu'il était un ravisseur en premier lieu, qui ne semblait pas comprendre l'effet qui l'avait. «  C'est ce qu'un auteur dirait, n'est ce pas ? »

 

« Merveilleux. » dit automatiquement Victor, faisant plus confiance pour le coup à son instinct qu'a son esprit rationnel, pour trouver du vocabulaire.

 

« Splendide. »

 

« Paradisiaque. »

 

Yuuri rit,sirota à nouveau sa boisson. «  C'est un peu fort pour un rendez-vous dans un café, ne penses-tu pas ? »

 

(Oh.)

 

Cela pris une seconde à Yuuri.

 

Et il y eu cette main qui couvrit sa bouche, comme dans une tentative de s’arrêter de dire autre chose. «  Je ne voulais pas... Um... Désolé, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je veux dire... Pas dans ce sens. Nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer. Pas dans ce sens. » Il eu du mal à attraper sa paille, sirotant une partie de sa boisson qui n'avait plus beaucoup de liquide, sa posture se figeant par l'horreur.

 

« As-tu entendu parlé des lapsus révélateur ? » taquina Victor.

 

Yuuri recracha sa boisson «  Ce n'était pas... «  Puis, une prise de conscience sembla traverser ses traits. « Es-tu...es-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? »

 

« En partie » admit Victor. «  Mais tu as marché, en quelque sorte. »

 

« En effet » convint Yuuri, puis lui donna un autre sourire. Détendu. «  Je te vois demain, alors ? »

 

_Inspire et expire_ , s’entraîna Victor, car Yuuri sembla avoir éteint ses fonctions automatiques.  _Inspire et expire,inspire et expire_ .

 

Il prenait de nouveau un café avec Yuuri demain.

 

(Lui, Victor Nikiforov, prenait un café avec Yuuri...)

 

Yuuri....

 

« Quel est ton nom de famille ? »

 

Il y eu une brève hésitation. Tellement brève que si Victor ne l'avait pas regardé avec attention, il l'aurait raté. «  Katsuki. »

 

Victor hocha, laissant l'information se diffusait. « Yuuri Katsuki. YK ? Comme c'est ironique. »

 

Yuuri rit, mais ce fut plus court cette fois, moins vivant. «  C'est peut être pour ça que je suis fan de vous deux. »

 

Il y eu un silence et cela pris un moment à Victor pour réaliser qu'aucun d'eux ne s’était encore levé. Il n'avait certainement pas envie, il attendit donc que Yuuri attrape son gobelet, se lève et prenne une dernière gorgée avant de le jeter dans la poubelle la plus proche. «  Ça a été agréable de te rencontrer, Yuuri Katsuki » dit Victor, aimant la façon dont son nom complet ressortait sur sa langue. Il voulait le voir écrit, réalisa-t-il.Voulait le voir couché sur le papier et voir à quoi il ressemblerait en écriture manuscrite, en caractères d'imprimerie, en russe.

 

« Et ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Victor Nikiforov. » Quand Yuuri dit aussi son nom complet, son estomac fit des bonds. «  Ça peut paraître bizarre, » ajouta Yuuri après coup, « mais j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés. A travers tes livres, je suppose. »

 

Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi,mais il ressentait la même chose au sujet de Yuuri.

 

Il y avait quelque chose de familier avec lui, de la façon dont il parlait. Il l'ignora, lui offrit son propre sourire éclatant, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à celui de Yuuri. «  Tu m'as rencontré avant que je ne te rencontre – c'est injuste. Je te vois demain ? »

 

« A demain » promit Yuuri.

 

Victor marcha dans la rue, vers son hôtel, mais jeta un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule avant de prendre l'angle de la rue. A cette distance, il pouvait voir Yuuri marchait dans la direction opposé, son ami de la fois dernière collé à lui.  _Phichit_ , se rappela Victor. Il gloussa à cette vue, puis mis ses mains dans ses poches et continua de marcher.

 

Il y avait de la joie dans sa démarche.

 

Il avait un appel Skype avec Mila plus tard, et elle remarqua. Évidemment qu'elle remarqua.

 

« Tu es affreusement heureux » signala-t-elle, tapant son stylo sur son bureau. C'était un rythme décalé, le genre d'habitude qui normalement ennuyait Victor si il essayait de se concentrer, mais maintenant il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. «  Que s'est-il passé? »

 

Si il était honnête, il dirait qu'il avait attendu un prétexte pour aborder le sujet. «  J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

 

Les yeux bleu-azur de Mila s’illuminèrent, s'approchant de la caméra. «  Vraiment ? » Puis, son expression flancha. «  Oh, Victor, à _Detroit_? »

 

Il savait qu'inévitablement qu'un jour il devra partir de Detroit, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Peut-être qu'il sautait aux conclusions, car certes, ils n'avaient pris qu'un café, mais Yuuri avait été adorable, et Victor se surprenait à vouloir lui parler davantage, vouloir passer plus de temps avec lui. Si il avait pu rester dans ce café toute la journée, il l'aurait fait.

 

Mais il ne voulait pas être collant.

 

(Sauf qu'il le voulait.)

« Oui, à Detroit » répondit-il

 

« Qui est-ce ? »

 

Il raconta tout à Mila – de son écharpe bleue à ses yeux, lesquels Victor essayait toujours de trouver comment les décrire, à ses cheveux, à son rire. Elle écouta attentivement, intervenant occasionnellement. A un moment donné, cependant, Yurio apparut soudainement à la porte de son bureau et choisit de ruiner ce moment. « Mila, Je veux – oh. A qui parles-tu ? »

 

En une seconde, Yurio fut devant l'écran de l'ordinateur, fixant Victor. Mila lui ébouriffa les cheveux. «  Victor a rencontré quelqu'un à Detroit. N'est-ce pas génial ? »

 

Yurio ronchonna. Puis il grommela, et Victor pensa que Mila avait dû le frapper au tibia. Il lui fit un sourire forcé. « Bien pour toi, je suppose. »

 

« Génial pour lui » corrigea Mila, en posant son bras sur les épaules de Yurio. Il roula des yeux mais ne sortit pas de son étreinte, et Victor sourit. Mila avait prit Yurio essentiellement comme son petit frère depuis qu'elle était venue travailler pour Yakov.

 

« KY habites à Detroit » lui rappela Yurio. «  Tu devrais aller aller dans le bâtiment de Celestino tant que tu es là , et découvrir qui ils sont une fois pour toute. Tout ce truc de pseudonyme mystérieux est stupide, si tu veux mon avis. Genre, pourquoi te cacher alors que tu pourrais être célèbre ? »

 

« Parce que tout le monde veut savoir qu'il est. » signala Mila. «  C'est intelligent. Cela suscite l'attention et la publicité. »

 

Victor secoua sa tête. «  Non,ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il le fait. »

 

Ils le regardèrent, perdus.

 

Il soupira. «  KY ne cache pas qui il est – ou qui ils sont – pour un coup de pub. Il est juste timide, probablement le type de personne à ne pas vouloir que les fans le remarquent dans la rue. »

 

« Comment sais-tu ça ? » demanda Yurio.

 

« Juste une intuition. » médita Victor, attrapant un autre coussin à sa gauche et cala sa tête dessus. Il s'installa dans son lit, de façon à être plus confortable. « J'ai l'impression de le connaître, après toutes ces années. Pas vous ? »

 

Yurio ricana «  Je n'ai jamais lu un livre de KY, contrairement à toi, Nikiforov. Tu dis que c'est juste de la recherche pour la compétition ? Ouais, pas moyen. Je pense que tu es attiré par une personne que tu n'as jamais rencontré. »

 

« Une attirance pour lui ? » se moqua Victor « C'est ridicule. »

 

En dépit du rejet du concept qu'il venait d'exprimer, Victor laissa l'idée se développer dans son esprit.

 

(Une attirance pour l'écriture de KY, peut-être)

 

(Mais un faible pour KY, lui-même?)

 

(Non – impossible. Victor ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de quelqu'un qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.)

 

~

 

« J'ai relu la scène de la ruelle » dit Victor à Yuuri le matin suivant.

 

Il avait de nouveau pris un latte.

 

Yuuri avait la même boisson au caramel. Aujourd'hui, il portait un pull blanc, les manches à revers, et le même genre de jean ample. Pas d'écharpe, remarqua joyeusement Victor, car cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait mieux voir son visage. «  Et ? » demanda-t-il.

 

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur la personnage de Liam. Je vois ce que tu veux dire au sujet de lui basé sur quelqu'un de la vie réelle, mais c'est justement ça – tout le monde a peur. Ce n'est parce que son personnage a un autre coté que la scène est fausse. Il était toujours amoureux d'Eli, et cet amour l'a conduit à un sentiment de rejet sous-jacent. Tu vois, l'amour et la peur, sont entremêlés. Peut-être que ça te semblait en dehors du personnage car Liam lui-même ne se sentait pas lui même. »

 

Yuuri sembla surpris, ses lèvres se séparant avant de se rejoindre. «  Ça... Ça a du sens. »

 

Victor ne put s’empêcher de sentir fier. Il s'en réjouit, sirota son latte. « Vraiment ? »

 

« Parce qu'en fin de compte, toutes les plus fortes émotions de Liam tournaient autour d'Eli – la seule personne qui lui tenait à cœur. »

 

« Exactement » agréa Victor. «  C'est mignon, adorable un amour comme ça. Ne penses-tu pas ? KY l'exprime bien. Je me demande si il n'est pas lui- même amoureux. »

 

Yuuri haussa les épaules. «  Pe-peut-être. Je ne sais pas. »

 

« Je pense qu'il est » ajouta t'il, passant son doigt sur le haut de sa tasse. Yuuri suivait le mouvement, et Victor se sentit puissant, de pouvoir capturer son attention comme cela. Cela l'étourdissait par l'excitation. «  Ou, il doit au moins connaître quelque chose de semblable. L'adoration, peut-être. »

 

« Et toi ? » laissa échapper Yuuri, et il rougit comme une tomate, tandis qu'il commençait à regretter ce qu'il avait dit à la seconde où ils avaient franchi ses lèvres. «  Non, désolé, je ne voulais pas dire... je veux dire... pour ton écriture ? »

 

« Suis-je amoureux ? Victor avança ses lèvres en cul de poule, regarda par la fenêtre, et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il regarda Yuuri, gardant son regard sans ambiguïté. «  Je suppose que cela dépend. »

 

Yuuri semblait surpris. «  Dépend de quoi ? »

 

« Crois-tu à l'amour au premier regard ? »

 

Il se contenta de rigoler, évitant ainsi le contact visuel avec Victor, mettant de la distance aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. «  Oh. Qui... est-ce-que... tu as vu quelqu'un et tombé amoureux ? C'est, um, sympa. » Il attrapa sa boisson et prit une longue gorgée, dans un tic nerveux.

 

Ravissant, pensa Victor. Il pouvait écrire à son propos pendant des heures, faire de la prose sur tout les plus minuscules détails de ses actions, de son apparence. Qui avait besoin d'une chanson des mêmes cinq instruments en boucle pour être inspiré quand Yuuri Katsuki existait ? Il était éloquent mais maladroit, confiant mais timide, une fascinante auto-contradiction, une perfection de la manière la plus imparfaite.

 

« Je flirtais avec toi » lui dit Victor, uniquement pour voir comment il réagirait.

 

( Il réagit, apparemment, en s'étouffant avec son café.)

 

« Avec  _moi_ ? »

 

« Oui »

 

« Dé...délibérément ?

 

« Est-ce-que je semble être le genre de personne qui le ferait par accident ? »

 

A sa surprise, Yuuri ne semblait plus aussi troublé que précédemment. Il semblait intéressé, à la place, comme si il essayait de lire quelque chose sur le visage de Victor. Victor voulait désespérément voir ce qu'il voulait qu'il voit, mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce que c'était, donc il garda une expression intéressé, mais pas trop intéressé. «  En réalité, oui. »

 

( C'était au tour de Victor d’être surpris.)

 

Il essaya de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là – essaya de trouver une réponse amusante, pleine d'esprit mais son esprit échoua, le laissant fixer Yuuri, embarrassé, essayant de trouver du sens dans ce qui était arrivé. «  Je fais quoi ? »

 

« Tu sembles être le genre de personne qui flirterait par accident. » développa Yuuri. Comme pour nuancer cette affirmation, il ajouta un haussement peu enthousiaste. Nuancer était quelque chose dont Victor était intimement familier – Yakov lui avait toujours dit qu'il pouvait dire si Victor n'était pas passionné au sujet d'une scène par des nuances incessantes sur toutes les actions et les morceaux de dialogue.

 

Il pouvait donc lire directement sur son visage.

 

« Que veut-tu dire ? » demanda t-il

 

Yuuri fit le même haussement. «  Juste que , tu es très, um...extraverti, je suppose ? Et je peux voir à quel point les gens – pas moi, c'est juste une observation objective – peuvent voir ça comme, euh, aguicheur. »

 

« Aguicheur » répéta Victor articulant clairement chaque syllabe. «  T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu avais un excellent vocabulaire ? »

 

« Je ne pense pas. »

 

« As-tu envisagé d'écrire ? »

 

« Non, pas vraiment. »

 

Il y eu une pause.

 

Un sourire entendu de l'homme assis à coté de lui.

 

Quelque chose de lourd dans l'air entre eux.

 

(Quelque chose de lourd entravé avec des mots et des gouttes de café, des titres de livres et des contacts visuels.)

 

Victor savourait, en aima chaque seconde, car il pouvait dire que Yuuri était exactement à la même page , sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. « Eh bien, je voudrais confirmer , pour mémoire, que je n'ai jamais flirté avec toi accidentellement. »

 

Yuuri serra nerveusement les mâchoires trahissant ainsi son calme apparent. « Tu l'as fait délibérément alors ? Je ne dois pas l'avoir remarquer. »

 

« Donc, te dire qu'il y ait une probabilité que je sois tombé amoureux de toi au premier regard n’était pas flagrant ? »

 

« Je voulais dire, avant aujourd'hui » ajouta Yuuri, et il y avait cette réserve de nouveau.

 

Victor sourit, se pencha en avant. «  Te dire que tu es mignon ? Te demander de prendre un café avec moi ? Oh, Yuuri Katsuki, j'en attendais plus d'une personne aussi intellectuelle que toi. Bien sûr que je flirtais avec toi. »

 

« Oh » dit-il simplement, sirotant sa boisson.

 

« Oh ? »

 

« Juste, oh, comme dans je n'avais pas réalisé » Puis, il hésita. « Ce n'est pas un mauvais oh, juste un  _oh_ . »

 

Après qu'il eut pris une autre gorgée de sa boisson, il y avait de la crème fouetté sur sa joue. Victor l'atteignit et l'enleva avec son doigt, puis se le lécha, appréciant bruyamment. Cela valait le coup pour la façon dont les pupilles de Yuuri s’agrandirent, comme de grands trous noirs menaçant d'avaler ses iris tout entier. «  Crois-tu en l'amour au premier regard, Yuuri ? »

 

Il secoua la tête, et quand il parla, il avait l'air de ne même pas y penser , comme si ses pensées étaient complètement en extase devant ce qu'il essayait de trouver dans les yeux cristallins de Victor, quoi que cela puisse être. «  Je crois en l'attirance au premier regard. »

 

« Et as-tu déjà fait l’expérience d'une telle attirance ? »

 

Une hésitation, puis un signe de tête affirmatif.

 

« Souvent ? »ajouta Victor, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

 

Un signe négatif de la tête.

 

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, douloureux, mais il avait besoin que Yuuri fasse le prochain mouvement, besoin de savoir, d'être sûr qu'il ressentait la même chose, qu'il pensait la même chose. Heureusement, Yuuri parla après, apaisant les inquiétudes soudaine de Victor. « Seras-tu toujours en ville demain ? »

« Oui » répondit Victor sans la moindre hésitation.

 

Yuuri se leva. «  Même lieu, même heure ? »

 

« Cela sonne comme un rendez-vous. »

 

Cela ne pris pas longtemps à Yuuri pour réalisait à quoi il faisait référence, et alors il bafouilla, essayant de trouver les mots pour se défendre mais échouât misérablement, choisissant au final de jeter sa tasse ayant ainsi une excuse pour traverser le café. « Je te vois demain » opta-t-il, et cela rendit Victor un peu trop heureux de voir que le bout de ses oreilles étaient rouges.

 

« A plus tard, YK. »

 

« YK ? » demanda Yuuri, alors qu'il tenait la porte d'une main.

 

Victor fit un large sourire, passa derrière lui, leurs épaules s'effleurant. Le toucher fut électrique. «  C'est un surnom. Comme KY ? Tu vois ? »

 

« D'accord » dit-il mais son sourire avait terni, ne semblant plus aussi innocent. En un éclair, cependant, il fut remplacé. Il fit un geste de la main. «  A plus tard, VN. »

 


End file.
